Silencio
by NuezYDulce
Summary: OU. (Este fic está ubicado en algún hueco de la historia original) El silencio total reinó. No porque no hubiera ruidos, porque siempre los había. Sino porque era como si una pequeña burbuja se hubiera formado, dejándolo a él y a los demás completamente ajenos. Una burbuja a la que no podría entrar. No sabía si quería hacerlo. Advertencia: Rape.


Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es la historia, hecha sin fines de lucro.  
Advertencia: Violencia sexual/Violación. No es explícita pero se sugiere. Por favor no continues si no crees tolerarlo o eres menor de edad.

* * *

 **Único Capítulo. Silencio**

Mantenía los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, los dedos enterrados en su carne con impotencia. Giraba en el tatami, buscando la posición en la que la risa victoriosa en la otra habitación se escuchara menos, de manera inútil. Apretaba los dientes con rabia. Hacía tiempo que sus ojos habían dejado de llorar, pero la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas. Finalmente terminó boca arriba, mirando el techo y tratando de distraer su mente, pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Pero otro quejido ahogado, que claramente intentaron detener, se escuchó y penetró directo en sus oídos —Ella no merece esto—. Pensó—Nadie se merece eso—. Corrigió sus pensamientos.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sabía que esa terrible escena que lo hacía sentir nauseas de sólo imaginarlo pasaba seguido, ni una sola vez escuchó a la víctima rogar o doblarse.

De nuevo tuvo que girar ante el sonido de un escupitajo, ella no se rendía. Ahora una bofetada y más quejidos, causados por el eufórico choque de pieles. Él tuvo que sentarse. Las arcadas lo estaban molestando. Su corazón se estrujaba y la rabia tan sólo le hacía doler más la cabeza. Se sentía inútil, debía seguir siendo un títere sin conciencia, no dar ningún paso en falso.

¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo realmente ignorando la tortura ajena? Inmerso en su propio mundo de condolencia y culpa.

Tiró un poco de su cabello ante la imposibilidad de contener el enojo y dolor que sentía. No por sí mismo, sino por aquella que estaba siendo tan cruelmente usada, incapaz de ayudarla. Ni siquiera podía darle aliento, ella igual no lo buscaría. Nunca lo había hecho.

Otra noche en vela. Otra noche que pasaría tratando de que en la mañana su rostro no lo delatara, tendría que tragarse todo lo que sentía… Igual que lo haría ella.

Quería ser tan fuerte como ella. Enfrentar su agonía como ella lo hacía. No dejarse doblar en sus objetivos.

Volvió a recostarse en el tatami, a abrazarse a sí mismo con fuerza. Apretó los ojos intentando guardar su cordura.

El tiempo pasó lento, tortuoso. Después de varias horas cesó, el torturador salió de la habitación. Él no pudo dormir ni un momento. En un impulso se acercó a su propia puerta, pero se detuvo, incapaz de salir.

No hubo sollozos, al menos no uno que él escuchara. Sólo el sonido de la ropa cubriendo un cuerpo exhausto.

Hasta que el silencio total reinó. No porque no hubiera ruidos, porque siempre los había. Sino porque era como si una pequeña burbuja se hubiera formado, dejándolo a él y a los demás completamente ajenos.

Una burbuja a la que no podría entrar. No sabía si quería hacerlo. Esta vez cerró los ojos por la pesadez, y no los abrió hasta que la costumbre con la que fue criado lo hizo despertar.

Se colocó la máscara de indiferencia y esperó paciente por las órdenes que debería seguir ese día.

Cuanto estas llegaron siguió su papel, logrando ignorar todas sus emociones, guardándolas para luego. Vio los ojos rojos adornados por maquillaje, las mejillas cuidadosamente cubiertas con rubor y otros productos que él ignoraba. La hinchazón seguía ahí, eso no se podía ocultar. La rabia a veces destellaba, pero era calmada por su dueña. Obviamente no quería darle el placer al que le había causado tanto dolor.

La mujer y él hicieron contacto visual durante unos segundos. Lo dejó helado, se esforzó más de la cuenta en mantener la fachada mientras sentía el alma hacérsele añicos.

—No lo merece. De ninguna manera— él mismo se sintió inhumano mientras sus pensamientos se ahogaban junto con sus emociones.

De nuevo volvió la mirada a un punto inexistente.

De nuevo logró contener las ganas de decirle que no estaba sola. Porque además de que hubiera arriesgado todo, también le hubiera recordado algo que probablemente ardía en la mente de la víctima.

—Sí, señor Naraku— finalmente su voz salió, monótona, sin tono. Pero en su garganta se quedó ardiendo el sentimiento de odio.

Lo vio sonreír, decirle más cosas. Se comportó tal como debía.

Ya no se trataba sólo de él, su culpa o su hermana. Debía evitar que ese monstruo siguiera haciendo daño. Tal vez incluso podría aspirar a salvar a la mujer de ojos rojos.

Tal vez algún día, sería como esas grandes mujeres que habían marcado su vida.

* * *

 **Este fic no tendrá continuación** (no des follow)... Pero sí mención en otro fic mío, así que, tengo una sorpresa que quizá haga felices a algunos.  
¡Hola! No estaba muerta, tan sólo intentaba arreglar mi vida (no se arregló, por cierto). Originalmente esta idea iba a formar parte del mes de la mujer, para la actividad organizada por el foro ¡Siéntate! Pero entre que soy un desastre, una perezosa, la tecnología me odia, peleaba con mi memoria y no supe en qué categoría meter el fic, pues... Al menos logré sacar la idea y no dejarla enterrada. Estoy algo torpe, y no es mi mejor obra, pero estoy feliz con el resultado.  
Muchas gracias a YumiPon, mi amada amiga, quién siempre me apoya, me da fuerzas en todo y también ayuda a mi torpe musa. Preciosa: No se me olvida el proyecto en conjunto, intentaré sacar también algo para eso. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que lleguen hasta acá. ¿Me regalan un review?


End file.
